Leaves of Green, Sand and Stone
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: Everyone knows what Balthier wants but the pirate himself.  Going to be a three parter I think. Balthier/Vaan pairing.
1. The Salikawood aka Leaves of Green

**New fic! (Crowd cheers) Ok so let's get a few things out of the way. I don't own FFXII or its characters, which is a shame. Don't expect these guys to be perfectly in character, cause I'm not even attempting to go for that with this one. This story is rated M for cursing, MalexMale content, and basic fanfiction smut. Reviewing earns updates! (And it's just polite) Balthier/Vaan pairing…and lots of it. Plus lots of unnecessary drama, love spats, and injuries.**

**Leaves of Green, Sand and Stone**

**Chapter One: The Salikawood**

"Are these hunts really necessary?" asked Balthier, twirling his ivory pole and taking out a sprinter with one hit, "It seems like we're wasting time."

"I agree," muttered Ashe, who had been sulking ever since Vaan had accepted this last hunt, "We are going miles out of our way to find this…this…what did you say it was again?"

"Rageclaw."

The princess sighed and crossed her arms, and Balthier couldn't help but share a secret chuckle with Basch at the sight of her obvious pouting. Not that any of them, besides the boy that is, where thrilled at trekking miles and miles through the Salikawood to find the damn beast.

_Could be worse, _the pirate thought, _we could be in that ridiculously hot fucking desert._

Their pace was slow; there seemed no point in rushing along when they were already wasting so much time anyway. Vaan was leading the way a short distance ahead, he'd accepted the hunt, so it was his job to find the damn thing. The pirate eyed the boy warily, unsure as to whether he found his energy and innocence adorable or whether he hated him for it. He decided quickly on hate, even though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched the boy skip off ahead into the distance.

"Your face betrays your thoughts."

Balthier jumped a little at Fran's voice, whom he'd had no idea was anywhere near him.

"I've no idea what you mean dear Fran," he smirked, placing his pole on his back and crossing his arms.

"You are attracted to the boy, are you not?" she asked, eyeing him expectantly.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm the leading _man_," he asked, a little shocked by her question, "and that I am only attracted to leading _ladies_?"

Fran's left ear twitched slightly, "The heart wants what it wants Balthier, even you cannot change that."

She took her leave of him then, catching up with Ashe quickly and leaving him alone with his thoughts. The conversation had instantly fouled his mood, how dare she insinuate such a thing! He could have any woman in all of Ivalice…it was preposterous to think that he would be attracted to a little desert brat…a male desert brat at that. He was aroused from his thoughts by that feeling one gets when you know someone is staring at you. He looked up to find Basch looking at him with raised eyebrows, and Balthier cursed inwardly at the realization that he had heard everything Fran had said.

"It's not true, you know?"

Basch said nothing.

"Seriously. It's ridiculous."

Basch still said nothing.

"You don't believe me do you?"

The older man shrugged, "No, not really."

Balthier couldn't believe what he was hearing, "When have I ever given the impression that I am interested in that boy? Huh? When?"

Basch chuckled, "Everybody knows. You don't hide it very well."

The pirate stopped in his tracks and grabbed the ex-captain's wrist, "What the hell do you mean everybody knows?"

"Listen," said Basch, "It's not a big deal, nobody's judging."

"Judging what? I am NOT attracted to him!"

Balthier's mouth hung open, and he was for once lost for words.

"He has not realized it himself yet," Fran said, turning slightly to look at Basch, "He is in denial."

Basch nodded and mouthed an "ok", trying to suppress a grin. Ashe and Penelo however, giggled freely.

"You two think this too?" asked the pirate, still quite stunned, and grateful to the gods that Vaan had run off ahead of the others and was nowhere in sight.

Penelo grinned, "It's obvious," she said, giggling again as Basch failed miserably to suppress his own laughter, "Like Basch said, everybody knows."

"There's nothing to know," grumbled Balthier, speeding up to leave the others behind him, laughing as he went.

It was several minutes before he caught sight of Vaan ahead of him, lazily walking along with his hands behind his head. The sight of the boy's white blonde hair against the green backdrop of leaves was striking, and the pirate watched him for a few moments before making his presence known to him.

"Bout time you caught up," joked the boy, coming to a standstill to wait for the older man to reach him, "Where are the others?"

"Still a ways back."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

The boy shrugged, "You look mad."

Balthier shook his head, "Not mad, just…confused."

"What about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," the pirate said, shrugging off the whole conversation.

The walked in silence for a while before Vaan spoke again, "What would you be doing if you were back home right now? You know, if you hadn't joined the quest."

"The sky is my home," replied the pirate, "I suppose Fran and I would be off somewhere looking for something to steal."

The boy pondered this a moment, "I mean if you were _home,_ not aboard the Strahl…you know…_home."_

"Like I said Vaan, the sky is my home."

"You mean you never go back to where you came from. See your family?"

"No…never."

"So um…where would home be…you know…if you went there?"

The pirate risked a glance at the boy's expectant face, and upon seeing the honest look of interest in the boy's eyes his heart melted just a little, "Archades," he muttered, not missing the momentary look of shock that crossed Vaan's face.

"You're…you're Archadian?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Well…no I don't guess it matters. I mean you're helping Ashe so you aren't like the rest."

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell the others," said Balthier, "I'm not sure they would understand."

"Ok, I won't say anything, but I think they'd understand. I mean your family isn't like Vayne."

"I never said anything about my _family_," the pirate muttered through clenched teeth.

The boy thought a moment, but didn't say anything.

_Fuck it, _thought the pirate. He might as well go ahead and tell the boy.

"My father is Dr. Cidolfus Bunansa," he said, not at all surprised when the Vaan stopped in his tracks.

He turned to face the boy, crossing his arms over his chest, "Change your mind about not being bothered?"

Vaan didn't say anything for a long time, "No, you're not like him. I know that."

Balthier was a little surprised that the boy took it so well, "Now you see why I'd rather the others not know."

"Even Fran? Doesn't she know?"

"No, it never seemed important to tell her. Especially now."

Vaan nodded, "its ok. I can keep a secret."

Balthier didn't know why, but he was relieved that Vaan knew who he was. Somehow it mattered to him that the boy knew the truth, and didn't hate him for it.

_To be continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want to see chapter 2: The Westersand. **


	2. The Westersand aka Sand

**Welcome to chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. This is not in the game; I'm totally making this up! Reviewing is polite!**

**Leaves of Green, Sand and Stone**

**Chapter 2: The Westersand**

"Vaan, wake up!"

The boy rolled over, swatting the pirate's hand away from his shoulder and continued to sleep.

"Vaan! Damnit wake up!"

After shaking him again the boy opened his eyes.

"Balthier? Wha…what do you want?"

"Shhh…" commanded the pirate, looking around the dark camp to make sure the others were still asleep, "Get up. Don't wake the others. Come on…hurry!"

He was surprised when the boy didn't ask any more questions, but rubbed his eyes sleepily and followed him away from the camp. The night air was a little chilly, but after having been in the desert for three days Balthier couldn't help but be relieved to be out of the heat for a few hours.

"Where are we going?" Vaan finally asked, waking up a little and falling into step beside the older man.

"Just on a little side mission," Balthier said casually, "We can be back long before the others wake up."

"Why just us? Why aren't the others coming?"

"Because Vaan, this mission involves stealing," the pirate said, throwing the boy a cocky grin, "and you and I are more qualified for this sort of thing."

"So in other words you knew Ashe would say no if you asked to take this little detour."

Balthier frowned, "I do not take orders from Ashe. Now if you don't want to help you can go back."

"No! I want to help, really Balthier I do!"

The older man couldn't help but take a little pleasure out of how excited the boy was. He quickly reminded himself that he had asked the boy along because he could use the thief's help, not to watch him bounce around excitedly, grinning like an idiot…

_No matter how adorable it may be, _thought Balthier

Vaan was so excited to have been brought along that he didn't ask Balthier what exactly it was they were going to steal. He had been waiting months for the pirate to acknowledge him, just him, and he wasn't about to fuck it up by asking a bunch of questions. He didn't want to make Balthier regret bringing him along. He tried to act casual, hoping the other man didn't notice how nervous he really was.

"Your quiet tonight Vaan."

The boy shrugged, "Just thinking."

"What about?"

The boy blushed a little and turned his face away from the pirate, "Nothing."

They walked on through the sand for a long while until finally they came to what appeared to be a very tiny opening in a wall of rock. The opening was barely wide enough for them to slide through sideways, and Vaan though that surely Balthier was joking…surely they weren't going to try and go in there. But just as that thought crossed his mind he saw the pirate slowly press himself into the opening.

"Balthier…I…I…can't," he said nervously.

The pirate stopped and turned to look at him, "Don't tell me you're claustrophobic."

The boy was panting at the thought of even trying to enter the opening, "Maybe…just a little."

He thought Balthier would be mad at him, or at least disappointed, but to his surprise the older man smiled and held out his hand, "Come on Vaan, I'll make sure you get through ok."

Gulping, Vaan took his hand and let Balthier start leading him through the tiny opening. With wall literally touching both his stomach and his back, and not being able to move in any way other than to slowly inch sideways beside Balthier he panicked and froze. His grip tightened on the pirate's hand as his breaths started coming in quick gasps.

"Vaan," Balthier warned, looking him in the eye, "You have to calm down."

"I…I…I…can't…." the boy panted, his grey eyes full of panic.

"Look at my eyes," the pirate told him, feeling a strange pang of guilt at seeing how upset the boy was, "Forget where you are, just look me in the eyes and follow me."

The boy nodded and locked his eyes with Balthier's chocolate ones. They began to inch slowly through the opening, and Balthier hoped that the cavern on the other side would be big enough to set the boy at ease. Vaan seemed to calm down a little, and it gave him a strange feeling to know that the boy trusted him enough that just eye contact with him had made the boy feel better. Lost in thought, he glanced down, breaking his eye contact with the boy.

As soon as Balthier's eyes left his own Vaan was overwhelmed with the feeling that the walls were closing in on him. He froze where he was, letting go of the pirate's hand. He would have collapsed if there had been room, but he had no such luck. His hands flew to the wall in front of him, and he began to hit at it wildly in an attempt to get out.

"Vaan! Vaan!," yelled the pirate, grabbing at the boy's hand, "Calm down! Look at me!"

The boy's eyes returned to his, but they were still wide and full of panic. Balthier cursed inwardly, "I'm sorry. I looked away…it was my fault. Just calm down…we're almost through. Trust me."

For a moment he thought they boy wasn't going to calm down, but finally the boy nodded. His grip stayed tight on Balthier's hand, and the pirate couldn't help but smile as he took the time to explore the depths of Vaan's grey eyes. The end of the small passageway was farther away than Balthier had thought, but the teen didn't seem to notice, and Balthier didn't dare look away from him. Finally, they squeezed through into a large open cavern.

Once in open space Vaan sank to the floor to catch his breath, and Balthier sank down with him, resting his back against the wall. They sat there for several minutes before Vaan spoke, "Balthier?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still holding hands."

The pirate looked down, seeing that he did indeed still have a tight grip on the boy's hand. He quickly let go.

"You're all right then?"

"Is that the only way back out?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Fuck."

"Well," said Balthier, standing up and dusting himself off, "We might as well get what we came for."

Vaan followed the pirate for what seemed like an hour through twisted passageways and long corridors, until finally they came to a small room that contained a single treasure coffer. Balthier smirked happily as he opened it, and reached into it slowly.

"What is it?" asked Vaan excitedly, leaning over as far as he could to see.

The pirate pulled out his hand, and opened it with a satisfied smile on his face.

"That's it?" Vaan exclaimed, "All this trouble for this?"

Balthier sighed, "This happens to be a very important find."

Vaan eyed the tiny piece of treasure doubtfully, "It just looks like a plain old ring to me. It doesn't even have any gems in it."

The pirate shoved the ring into his pocket and folded his arms across his chest, "Never mind Vaan, come on. We need to get back. The others will be waking up soon."

"You aren't going to tell me why this thing is so important?"

"Not today."

Vaan grumbled a bit at this, but Balthier ignored him. They made their way back the way they had come, and the boy soon started to worry about pressing himself back through the small opening they had come through. He didn't say anything, but he hesitated when they reached their exit.

Balthier turned to look at him, and once again held out his hand. As Vaan's grey eyes met his chocolate one's it hit him like a ton of bricks. Within a split second he knew it to be fact as well as he knew his own name…he was in love with Vaan. He wasn't sure how he'd not seen it before. As he slowly started to lead the boy back through the opening, he didn't look away, and he thought maybe Vaan could see it in his eyes…because he didn't so much as flinch the whole way through the tiny opening.

_To be continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews earn updates so review if you'd like to see chapter 3: The Sochen Cave Palace.**


	3. The Sochen Cave Palace aka Stone

**Welcome to Chapter 3 (woo woot woot!) This is the final chapter…hope you enjoy! Reviewing is polite!**

**Leaves of Green, Sand and Stone**

**Chapter 3: The Sochen Cave Palace**

Two weeks…it had been two weeks since Balthier had taken Vaan along with him in the Westersand to find the little treasure that was even now hidden in his pocket. He'd made a point to not be alone with Vaan ever since they'd gotten back to camp that night.

"_See that wasn't so bad," he'd told Vaan once they were out of the tiny opening and free under the desert sky._

"_I guess not," the boy had joked as they started the long walk back to camp, "Balthier?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_We're still holding hands again."_

_Balthier smiled and gave the boy's hand a tiny squeeze before letting go._

He'd thought a lot since that night, he'd even tried to talk himself out of his own feelings for a while, but it hadn't worked. For nearly a week now he'd been trying to figure out a way to tell Vaan exactly how he felt.

_Wait a minute, _he thought_; hadn't Basch said everyone knew about his feelings for Vaan? Wouldn't that mean that Vaan already knew?_

If Vaan knew he had done a good job of hiding it. He glanced back at the boy, who was walking several feet behind him, laughing and talking with Penelo.

_I bet she knows, _he thought,_ He tells her everything._

They continued on through the ruins, fighting off hoards of zombie knights, Imps, and pit fiends and Balthier's thoughts were distracted from the thinking about Vaan for a while. Even though it was hard not to turn around and make sure the boy was ok every five seconds.

"We're going to have to camp here," said Basch, "We've gotten turned around somewhere. Does this look familiar to anyone else?"

Ashe sighed, "Yes. I think we came through here like two hours ago."

"Fucking hell," Balthier muttered, "Well, I suppose there's no point in moving until we know where we're going."

"You think there's anything that would make good firewood around here?" asked Penelo, "It's going to get pretty cold in here before long."

"I'll go take a look," offered Balthier, "Anyone care to join me?"

"I'll go!" exclaimed Vaan, and he jumped up so quickly that the others had to turn away from him to hide their laughter.

Balthier's mouth twitched in amusement, this was his chance. The two of them walked in silence for a long time, not finding anything that could be used to build a fire, and Balthier's mind raced frantically, trying to think of any way to start up the conversation that he wanted to have with the boy.

"Balthier?"

"Hmm?" he asked, loving the way his name sounded on the boy's lips.

"Is it true what Penelo says?"

Balthier's breath hitched in his throat, perhaps the boy was going to beat him to the punch, "That depends on what Penelo says."

"She says we'll probably never see you again once all this is over."

The pirate's heart sank. He'd been sure that Vaan had been about to make this easier on him, "I suppose that depends. I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around."

"What does it depend on?"

Balthier sighed, "Why? You anxious to get rid of me?"

"No!," shouted Vaan, his voice echoing off the stone walls around them.

Balthier smiled at the boy's reaction, "Not getting attached to me are you?"

Vaan blushed and turned away, "I'd miss you if you were gone I guess."

"So what about you? Any future plans for when this is all over?"

The boy shrugged, "That all depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not what else Penelo says is true," he said, giving the pirate a mischievous glance.

_This is it_, thought Balthier; _this is going to happen right now._

"And pray tell Vaan, what else does Penelo say?"

"That you…," Vaan interrupted himself with his own giggles, "you know…like me."

He let the boy wait expectantly for an answer for a moment before saying anything, "And were did Penelo hear this?"

Vaan was really worried now, "From…from Basch. So it's not true then?"

Balthier smiled and leaned in close enough that his lips brushed the boy's ear, "Don't worry, Vaan. It's quite true."

He pulled his head back far enough to let the boy's eyes meet his own, and gently caressed the boy's cheek with his ringed fingers. They stood there in the cold corridor just staring at each other for a moment.

"What does that look mean?" asked Vaan suddenly.

"Hmm? What look?"

"The look you're giving me right now. I've only been looked at like that once before."

Balthier's smile faded, "Who looked at you like that before?" he asked, unaware of the anger and jealousy in his voice.

"You did," said Vaan, "Back in the Westersand. When we were leaving the cavern and had to go back through that tiny opening."

Balthier released a relieved sigh, "I thought I was going to have to kill someone there for a minute."

Vaan looked surprised, "Why?"

"Because that look means that I love you."

"You…You love me?"

Balthier wrapped his arms around the younger man, "Yes. I do."

"You could have said something before now you know," said Vaan, crossing his arms.

"Well I only figured it out that night in the desert, and I've been trying to think of a way to tell you ever since. In fact," said the pirate, fishing into his pocket with one hand, "I was trying to think of a way to give you this."

Vaan stared in shock at Balthier's extended hand, which contained the ring they'd found hidden in the caverns that night, "But…but you said it was really important."

The pirate smiled, "It is. Very important, although probably not to anyone but me. I hid it there myself nearly ten years ago. In fact I was a little worried it wouldn't still be there by the time I had a chance to get back to it."

Vaan looked confused, "You hid it there? Why? And if it's so important to you why do you want me to have it?"

Balthier smiled, though somewhat sadly, "It was my mother's wedding ring. She left it behind when she left my father. I knew he'd destroy it if he got his hands on it, so I hid it," the pirate stood silent for a moment as he placed the ring on Vaan's finger, "and I want you to have it because I love you, and as long as you wear it you won't forget that."

Vaan smiled, "I love you too Balthier."

"Are you sure?"

"I figured it out long before you did," chuckled the boy.

Balthier laughed and pulled the boy in until their lips met. Vaan fell backwards, and Balthier now had him pinned against the cold stone wall. The boy's hands flew behind the pirate's back, fumbling with the numerous clasps that held his ornate vest in place.

"How the hell do you get this damn thing off?"

Balthier smiled and reached behind his back, flicking all five clasps open easily. The vest hit the floor, and Balthier attacked the blonde's neck with tender kisses. Vaan was struggling to undo the buttons on the other man's crisp white shirt, but when he felt Balthier's tongue caress his ear his hand's slipped, ripping the shirt wide open, buttons cascading to the floor.

Normally he would have been furious at the ruining of a good shirt, but having the shirt nearly torn from his body only made Balthier more desperate to get closer to the boy. They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothing, and the pirate gently guided the boy down to the cold stone floor. Leaning back against the wall he pulled the blonde into his lap and kissed him fiercely.

"I've never done this before," panted Vaan.

"Neither have I, but I'm sure the same basic principles of lovemaking apply no matter the gender," the pirate joked, leaning in for another kiss.

Vaan stopped him by placing a hand on the other man's chest, "No, I mean…I've never had sex before…with anyone."

Balthier smiled and kissed the boy gently, "Don't worry, I'll be easy."

Vaan nodded, "Ok…I trust you."

He let the boy wrap his arms tightly around his neck as he entered one finger, then two, then three. He barely moved, letting the teen get used to the sensation.

"I think I'm ready," Vaan whispered.

Balthier removed his fingers and kissed the boy again, "You're sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Vaan smiled, "I'm sure."

There was more pain than he'd expected, and he let out a soft cry as the pirate pushed slowly into him. Balthier froze at the pitiful sound, gently caressing him until he got used to it.

"I'm not going to be able to…_oh gods_!...do this very long…" moaned Balthier as he quickened his pace.

"Do you think they got lost? Ashe asked Basch as they sat around the fire they'd finally found wood for themselves, "Should we go look for them?"

Basch was about to answer when they heard an echoing moan, "_Oh gods! Balthier! Now!"_

"I think their fine," said Fran as the rest of the party broke out in giggles.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, that's it for this one! Review please!**


End file.
